Aplastar
by Silver Lestrange
Summary: Y Bruce debía aprender algo: aplastar sentimientos no servía de nada.


Aplastar.

Era un día tranquilo en la torre Stark, punto de reunión entre los Vengadores. En aquellos días no habían sucedido amenazas importantes para poner en alerta máxima a los súper héroes, así que ellos lo tomaban como un descanso bien merecido.

Los seis vengadores acordaron de reunirse para merendar juntos. La cocina era un paraíso de olores que Bruce había preparado, ya qué Natasha, aunque era mujer, era un desastre total n el ámbito culinario. Mientras que Bruce había forjado su sazón mientras huía del general Ross.

-Bruce, date prisa; no puedo esperar a probar esa cosa hindú-Clint olfateó una cacerola, haciendo el amago de abrir la tapa y probar un poco.

-Deja eso, muchacho. Recuerda que siempre estoy enojado, ¿no quieres ver a Hulk realmente enojado? Ahorremonos esa desagradable situación.

La voz de él era un poco aprensiva y tenía los ojos serios cuando lo dijo, pero en realidad, Hulk se desternillaba de la risa por la situación. Parece que Clint, un poco asustado a lo que puede ver por sus ojos aguanosos, capta la advertencia y se va a poner la mesa con el Capitán.

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-Sólo a menear esta parrilla. Intenta que no se te queme-contestó el hombre de ojos chocolates y mismo pelo, aunque un poco entre cano, dedicándole una suave sonrisa a la mujer pelirroja.

En verdad que era hermosa. Sus facciones afiladas y femeninas, su piel blanca como la nieve. Las curvas suaves de su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules de iris indescifrable que contrastaban con esos cabellos del color de la pasión. Y los labios. Unos labios perfectos. Simplemente Natasha.

La espía sonrió y se puso manos a la obra, tarareando una melodía en ruso. Él pensó que lucía delicada así, aunque en el fondo sabía que la Viuda Negra era una de las personas más fuertes que existía.

Por fin la merienda estuvo preparada, Thor era el primero en tomar asiento, parecía exitado por acaparar los alimentos. Todos bordearon la mesa, mientras el hombre de la armadura servía las bebidas.

-Mmm, el aroma es sorprendente. Cada día te superas más, hermano de ciencia-lo felicitó Tony, dándole una palmada en el hombro cuando le sirvió el trago.

Éste se sentó a la izquirda de Bruce, comenzando ahora sí oficialmente a comer. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar para Bruce.

-¿Cómo se llaman éstas bolitas de masa?

-Bruce me había comentado que su nombre eran Momo. Están rellenas de carne de cordero condimentadas con cilantro y una especia rara que no recuerdo-contestó el rubio de los ideales bien definidos, provocando un sentimiento agradable en su interior por sentirse escuchado.

-Así es, Steve. Veo que tienes buena memoria.

-Sí. Recuerdo cada segundo de mi vida como si hubiera sido ayer.

Los ojos azules del Capitán se volvieron sombríos, pero en una fracción de segundo tenía una media sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Fue así dónde se dio cuenta el científico que todos cargamos con el demonio del pasado. Que el pasado siempre te acompañará pero debes dejarlo ir algunas veces, porque sino, él gana la guerra y tú pierdes la partida de ajedrez.

Continuaron comiendo, a veces agregando alguna que otra frase corta a la conversación. Parecía que se la estaban pasando bien. De repente, entre el ruido de los cubiertos, se escuchó el estallido de un vaso al quebrarse con el piso.

-¡OTRA MÁS!

Unas fuertes carcajadas inundaron la habitación. Clint, Steve y Natasha se carcajeaban de lo lindo por el acto impulsivo de Thor. El único que no parecía nada contento era el magnate, que hacía pucheros exagerados.

-¡¿Cuántas veces dejarás de romper mis vasos, hijo de Odín?! Ya llevas más de ciento cincuenta y todos son de cristalería fina. Si llegas a los trescientos te juro que le mandaré una carta o lo que sea a tu padre para que te ponga unas nalgadas. Ah, y de paso que me mande ya el cheque de todo lo que me debes. Malditos asgardianos, deudores.

-No te atrevas a maldecir a un asgardiano, hombre de hojalata-amenazó Thor, invocando al Mjolnir.

-Vikingo-respondió Tony, jalando sus orejas y sacándole la lengua de forma infantil al dios del trueno, incitándolo.

-¡NO SOY UN VIKINGO!

Hulk empezaba a gruñir por dentro. Tenía que parar esto antes de que el hombre verde lo arreglara a su método.

-Basta. Thor, estamos conviviendo, no le hagas caso a Tony. Stark... ¿No puedes dejar de ser infantil de una buena vez?

-¡Él comenzó, Brucie!

-Ya veo que no.

Tony se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Para eso Thor ya se había servido otro plato y lo estaba atacando. Natasha fue la priemera en terminar de comer y luego le siguieron Tony y todos los demás. Parecía que la comida los había dejado exhaustos.

Recogieron y fueron a la sala de la torre; ésta tenía candelabros colgantes, muebles de diseño moderno y lujoso, había una barra con una isla para las bebidas; un equipo de entretenimiento de alta tecnología de las Industrias Stark y una terraza amplia que te permitía ver la ciudad de Manhattan cuando el sol apenas empezaba a caer para dar paso al diamante de la noche.

-Creo que me despido. Me cayó de lleno la comida y necesito una buena siesta-se despidió el arquero, bostezando.

-Iré al taller, me vendrá bien jugar un poco antes de acostarme-dijo el otro castaño, tocándose el mini reactor del pecho.

Se disculparon Thor y Steve, ellos también se iban a sus habitaciones.

-¿Tú también te vas?-preguntó.

-No.

La respuesta de Natasha le infligió una sensación que apodó regocijo. Le gustaba compartir tiempo con ella, era una persona interesante e inteligente. Muy astuta, cabía decir.

Y hermosa. Cuando la conoció había notado su exuberante belleza soviética, pero ahora se repetía el más analizarla. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Era como una especie de obsesión.

Dedicaron su vista al cielo multicolor. El magenta, púrpura y el naranja contrastaban con una perfecta sinconía, anunciando el ascenso de la oscuridad. Una ráfaga de viento frío del mes de octubre hizo que un mechón travieso de color fuego acariciara el rostro del hombre, provocando un cosquilleo en su mejilla.

-A veces uno quisiera suprimir sus sentimientos. Enterrarlos, hacerse indiferente de ellos-habló ella, mirándolo intensamente con sus ojos azules.

Él sabía de ello. Había intentado luchar, pero nunca se puede ganar ante una cosa tan poderosa.

-Yo digo que cualquier humano lo ha intentado. Pero existe un gran error en ese intento, Natasha: nos olvidamos que nosotros somos humanos y estamos compuestos por sentimientos y sensaciones que van más allá de nuestras fuerzas. Intentar suprimir nuestros sentimientos es una cosa nula, incluso para los psicópatas.

Ahora era el turno de ponerse profundo e indagar más en la llaga. Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos más, hasta que ella volvió a interrumpir el silencio momentáneo.

-¿Incluso besar no se puede suprimir?

-Incluso besar.

Cuando él terminó de contestar fue cómo si un impulso electromagnético los atrajera. Sus labios chocaron y se besaron profundamente. Labios color cereza, labios partidos por el viento de Nueva York. Dedos en la cintura pequeña de ella, dedos despeinando el cabello rizado de él. Sensaciones indescriptibles que tuvieron que cortar por falta de aire.

-Espero no reprimirme tanto de ahora en adelante.

-Yo espero que tampoco te reprimas-dijo él, sonrojado.

Natasha sonrió y caminó dentro de la sala, luego se dio media vuelta y le sonrió con coquetería. Y siguió su camino. No por nada era considerada una femme fatale.

Y Bruce debía aprender algo. Aplastar sentimientos no servía de nada.


End file.
